A Blast from the Past Missing Scene
by Olivia Sutton
Summary: Jeff Randall's instantous recovery from a nearly fatal bullet wound in A Blast from the Past has always bothered me, this missing scene fills in the gap between Jeff getting shot and the next scene in the Randall and Hopkirk office.


**Rating: PG-13**

**Story type: Angst**

**Archive: Presentation: and Hopkirk**

**Categories: Angst, missing scene, episode dependent, "A Blast from the Past"**

**Disclaimer: _Randall and Hopkirk (deceased)_**_ is copyright 2000 and 2001 by the BBC. The original version was copyright 1969 by ITC. This fanfic is based on the 2000 version starring Bob Mortimer and Vic Reeves._

**Author Note: **_This story is a missing scene for "A Blast from the Past" because it's always bothered me that Jeff recovered from a nearly-fatal bullet wound so fast! I have to thank my faithful beta and friend, Jackie Cox, who reviewed and edited this for me! Thanks, Jackie-- you're wonderful! This is also a sequel to my story, "Demons from the Past", and is set two months after that story, thus it is five months since Marty Hopkirk's demise. Comments are always welcome!_

**Missing Scene for A Blast from the Past**

**by Olivia Sutton**

_"Wait a minute, you're not supposed to be here!" Marty shouted at Jeff, as he realised who had rescued him from Sydney Crabbe.  
"I am, I'm dead, I think," answered Jeff, matter-of-factly.  
Marty looked at Jeff in shock and replied, "No, you're not, pal! We're going to have to get you back!"  
Jeff looked at Marty, resigned to his fate, and replied, "It's too late for that."  
Marty took Jeff by the shoulders, and answered, "It's never too late, Jeff!"_  
**--dialogue from the script, "A Blast from the Past" by Charlie Higson**

Marty Hopkirk knelt next to Jeff Randall's body in Deirdre Hope's garage. He had succeeded in returning Jeff to his body, and now it was up to Jeff. He saw that whilst he and Jeff had been in Limbo, someone, probably his fiancée Jeannie Hurst, had spread an old car rug over Jeff in an attempt to keep him warm. "Hang on, Jeff, you'll be all right," murmured Marty.

Jeff opened his eyes again, looking at Jeannie above him, then at Marty at his side, "Jeannie? Marty?"

More tears slipped from Jeannie's eyes, "Jeff, it's all right, you'll be fine."

Marty looked at his mate, "Jeff, you need to hang on."

"No, Marty, you should have let me stay with you. I want to be with you, Marty, please."

"No, Jeff," said Marty and Jeannie at the same time.

"Come on, Marty, take me with you. Please! It's hurts too much."

Tears formed in Marty's eyes, "No, Jeff, no," he said gently, "You don't want that, not really, you know that, Jeff. Now hang on, you will be all right, I promise."

"Jeff, you'll be all right. You're not going to Marty, Jeff, come on, it's okay," said Jeannie.

Jeff looked at Jeannie, "It hurts, Jeannie. It really, really hurts."

Jeannie nodded, "I know, Jeff, I know, but I need you. You'll be all right, I promise. Jeff, I..."

Sirens split the night outside, and two medics burst into the garage. "What happened?" said one of them.

"He's been shot!" yelled Jeannie, "Do something!"

The medics rushed over to Jeff, one of them moving right through Marty.

"Hey!" said Marty, then he backed away, "Jeff, it's okay, you'll BE okay. You will, Jeff."

"Wait! Marty, don't go! Don't go!" yelled Jeff, from the floor, but Marty had disappeared.

The paramedic looked at Jeannie who had moved away, "Marti? Miss? If you hold his hand it might calm him, eh? Just try not to get in the way."

Jeannie looked at him strangely, "My name is Jeannie, not..."

The paramedic looked at her again, as he strapped a blood-pressure cuff to Jeff's arm, "He's asking for Marti, who's Marti? Well, never mind, come here, unless you're going to get squeamish on me."

Jeannie looked at him again, then went to Jeff, and knelt next to him, holding his hand.

Jeff was unconscious again. The paramedic and his assistant worked on him, before finally getting him stable enough to transport him to hospital with Jeannie at his side.

* * *

Jeannie stood in front of the admitting desk of the hospital, talking to the sister, "That's right, Sister, Anna Randall. She's in town for the week and she's staying at Jeff's flat. She's his **mother**, someone needs to tell her that Jeff's been hurt, that he needs her. I need to stay here," Jeannie's voice faltered, "I want to be here the moment Jeff's out of surgery and frankly, I don't think I can... I can't..." Jeannie began to cry. 

The sister nodded sympathetically, "It's all right, miss. We make calls like this to relatives all the time, you shouldn't feel that you have to call her, yourself, sometimes it's easier on loved ones if a stranger makes the call anyway. Now, what is the phone number?"

Jeannie told her Jeff's phone number and address, then said, "Her name is Anna Randall," before picking up the stack of papers before her and heading for some nearby chairs to sit down.

The nurse picked up the phone and dialed.

* * *

Anna had just made a cup of tea and was about to relax, having finished straightening the lounge, when the phone rang. Anna looked at it, wondering if she should answer, but thinking it might be Jeff, she picked up, "Hello?" 

"Hello, this is Staff Nurse Baker, I'm calling from the A & E department of London General Hospital, Jeannie Hurst has asked me to ring and inform you that your son Jeffrey has been in an accident..."

"An accident? What sort of accident?"

"I'm sorry, I cannot give you any information over the phone."

"Well, how badly was he hurt?"

"I can't really tell you that. I'm sorry, Mrs. Randall, but he has been admitted. You really should come to hospital, straight away, and we can give you more information in person."

Anna shook as she took in the news, "All right, I'll be there as soon as I can, London General, you said? Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Come to the A & E department, and ask the sister for information. That's all I can tell you. Would you like me to ring a taxi for you?"

"Yes, thank you. That would be very kind of you."

"All right, I'll send a taxi straight away."

Anna nodded, then realised and said, "All right, thank you. Thank you for phoning me."

Anna hung up the phone, tears in her eyes, her mind full of questions. At least it was a hospital though, not the police that had phoned, she thought, realising that would have been worse news. She gathered her coat and purse, and waited anxiously for the cab's arrival.

* * *

Anna Randall rushed into the A & E department, and looked about, confused and frightened. She started to walk towards the Sister's admittance desk, when she saw a familiar-looking woman heading towards her. 

"Mrs. Randall?" said Jeannie Hurst, as she approached Jeff's mum.

"Jeannie? Jeannie Hurst? What are you doing here? Do you know what's happened to Jeff?"

Jeannie nodded, "Yes, I was there."

Anna looked at Jeannie, even more confused, "You were there? Where? What happened?"

Jeannie nodded, "Mrs. Randall, we need to talk. About Jeff."

Anna nodded, then followed Jeannie to some chairs against the wall, out of the way of the traffic areas of the busy A & E department.

Anna sat down, then said, "Jeannie, What happened? All the woman who called me said, was that Jeff had been admitted. What happened? Is he all right?"

Jeannie took a deep breath, then knelt before Anna and took her hand, "Jeff was shot."

"Shot? What? Who shot him?"

"He took a bullet for Maurice Crabbe," at Anna's confused look, Jeannie added, "A client, well, sort of... it's complicated."

Anna's face lost more colour, "Is he all right? Jeannie, you're scaring me."

Jeannie gripped Anna's hand tightly, "He was shot in the chest, Mrs. Randall."

Anna gasped and took a sharp breath, "No! My son is NOT dead! Do NOT tell me he is! First Marty, and now..." she left off, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Jeannie shook her head. "He's in surgery. I'm sorry I scared you, but he..."

"What? Jeannie, please tell me!"

"After he was shot, he was gone for a moment. I felt it, I **know** he was gone. Then he came back! He is fighting; fighting so hard to survive. I thought you needed to know."

Anna breathed deeply, "He always was a fighter. Him, and Marty, both. They went through so much together as boys."

Jeannie sat next to Anna, "Marty told me that you took him in, raised him, from the age of fourteen."

Anna nodded.

Jeannie looked off in the distance, "Jeff and Marty were always so close. I could see that, even when Marty and I were dating, before we got engaged."

Anna turned to Jeannie and lightly touched her shoulder, "I'm sorry, dear. It's only been five months. I almost forgot, losing Marty must have been hard on you as well."

Jeannie nodded, and a tear slipped from her eye. "I think it was harder on Jeff, really."

"How is he handling it, Jeannie? I came down here to check on Jeff, to find out how he's coping, and now..."

"I don't know. Some days he seems fine, but others..." Memories flooded her mind, "He seems so lost. And then when he was shot, he... he kept calling out for Marty, or to him. I'm so worried, Mrs. Randall." Jeannie looked at Anna's concerned, yet determined face, "But he will be all right, I know it!"

Anna grabbed Jeannie's hands, "I know it as well, Jeannie. I do. We're not going to lose Jeff."

Jeannie nodded.

The two women sat side-by-side, quietly, in the waiting area, waiting for news on Jeff's condition.

* * *

**A operating theatre in London General Hospital**

There was a squeal of alarms, and a nurse pointed out that they were losing the patient, at that moment Jeff left his body.

"No, Jeff, go back!" Said Marty, seriously.

"Marty!" said Jeff, running towards his mate.

Marty pushed Jeff away, hard, "Jeff, go back! It's not your time, Jeff, go back!"

Jeff looked at him, "How do you know, Marty? How do you know that? Maybe it is - maybe we can be together, again."

Marty shook his head, "No, Jeff, no - go back, please. It's not time yet."

Jeff looked at his mate, his expression hurt.

"Jeff, please, there isn't much time, will you go back?"

Jeff looked at Marty, quizzically, "I think, I... Marty, don't you want me with you?"

Marty looked away, refusing to meet Jeff's eyes, then looked at him and joined him, taking Jeff in his arms, "I missed being able to do that," he said quietly, then he pulled away, "Go back. Please, Jeff, you can't want this!"

Jeff moved forward, "Want what? To be with you Marty? Marty, I've..." Jeff took a deep breath, then said quietly and painfully, "In a way, I've wanted to be with you since I lost you Marty, since you died. I... I miss you! Marty, it hurts, do you understand?"

Marty nodded, "I know, I know, but it's... I can't explain, Jeff, it is absolutely forbidden, but I... I know it isn't your time... you have years left, Jeff, and I want you to have those years. I'll be with you, you know, I mean, as a ghost, but I will be with you."

Jeff nodded, tears slipping from his eyes, "Marty..."

Marty grabbed Jeff and held him tight, "I know, I know... Jeff, I'll be there for you when it is your time, I will, but it's not today, Jeff," letting go, and with tears in his eyes he said, "Now go... go back, please," with that Marty shoved Jeff away.

Jeff turned and disappeared. Marty appeared in the operating room, and watched as the relieved doctors and nurses remarked that their patient was back. Marty nodded, then disappeared returning to Wyvern.

* * *

A doctor approached Mrs. Randall and Jeannie in the waiting area of the A & E department, the two women stood and moved towards the doctor. 

"Are you the family of Jeff Randall?"

Anna nodded, "I'm his mother, Anna Randall. This is Jeannie Hurst, Jeff's business partner."

The doctor nodded, "I'm Doctor Beckwith. Mr. Randall is out of danger. We removed the bullet, and fixed the damage to his heart. He's resting comfortably in ITU."

Anna wiped her face with her hand, "Thank god! When can see him?"

"He needs rest. The surgery was stressful. Tomorrow afternoon, at the earliest."

Anna shook the doctor's hand, then Jeannie did the same.

"Doctor?" asked Jeannie, taking the doctor's hand, "Thank you. Is he really going to be all right?"

The doctor took at deep breath, then said, "He's fine now, that's what's important. It was touch and go, and the surgery was long and complex, but he's holding his own. He's doing very well, considering the bullet grazed his heart. He'll be fine, Miss Hurst."

Anna paled, but Jeannie nodded, "Thank you, Doctor."

* * *

Wyvern nodded at Marty, "You did a good job there, Marty, you did. I'm proud." 

Marty nodded, "I..."

"Mixed feelings, Marty?" said Wyvern, looking at his apprentice-ghost with understanding.

"No!" said Marty sharply, "I don't want him to die, not until it is his time. No, I didn't want him to 'join me' as he put it."

Wyvern looked at Marty, "Ahhh," he said in a knowing voice.

"Ahhh, nothing," said Marty. Then he looked at Wyvern, "It's... he..." Marty sighed, "Looking after Jeff is becoming a full-time job, but then..."

"It always was?"

"He looked after me, actually." Marty walked away, studying the constantly shifting walls of Wyvern's room, before turning back and remarking, "Doesn't that make you dizzy?" Then he quickly moved in front of Wyvern, "So... how long then?"

"How long, what?"

"How long 'til... how long until Jeff does join me?" asked Marty, his face serious.

"Barring accidents?" asked Wyvern.

"Don't act clever, Wyvern, that's not funny," replied Marty harshly.

Wyvern nodded, "Marty, he doesn't have... well, all the time in the world."

"I didn't expect that he did, but how much time, Wyvern?"

"I can't tell you that, Marty."

Marty looked at Wyvern, up and down, "Just tell me, Wyvern, you know the answer, so tell me."

"Marty, you need to look after Jeff."

"I know that, now are you going to answer the question or not?"

Wyvern sighed, "I shouldn't give you an exact amount of time, Marty. But, I will tell you this... not that long, less than a decade. And that's assuming he doesn't take matters into his own hands, of course. Marty, you need to look after him."

Marty collapsed onto the floor, then pulled himself up and caused a chair to appear to sit in. "Ten years? that's all? It's the most he has?"

Wyvern nodded, "Well, less, actually, but I won't say anything more specific. It could be dangerous, dangerous for Jeff, you understand."

"But why, how? It's not... is he ill?"

"No. Just unlucky."

"Care to explain that?" asked Marty, angrily.

"No. Marty, too much information would be dangerous; your and Jeff's fates are intertwined, they always have been. You are soul mates, in the truest sense. But it's, it will be... difficult. Jeff needs you, remember that. It wasn't lightly that I..." Wyvern trailed off, "Marty, to tell you too much could... it could cause that which you most want to prevent, believe me."

Marty nodded in understanding, "I know... Wyvern, I listened to him, I listened carefully to every word. And... he's been through so much this year. My death was hard on him. I didn't realise until just recently how hard, but it was, and then, that case, that bloody case... If I could change things..."

"I know, Marty, but it was..."

"What? It was his fate, Wyvern? Is that what you're going to say?" Marty glared at him, then started to pace and shout, "Jeff found the body of a thirteen year old boy! A thirteen year old, who just happened to look a bit like me at that age, and who just happened to have been molested and assaulted before he died! It was nearly too much for him. I don't think he's recovered completely and it's been two months, nearly three!" Marty stopped pacing and whipped around, glaring at Wyvern.

"Marty, that wasn't your fault, the winds of fate..." Wyvern raised an arm

"I am not in the mood for one of your poems right now, Wyvern."

Wyvern stopped, lowered his hand and said, "I'm sorry, Marty, but there really wasn't anything you could do other than what you did, which was to support him."

Marty nodded, saying quietly, "He's been through so much this year," then he said slightly louder, "We both have. And..." Marty broke off, then tears came into his voice, "And I had to work so hard to convince him to go back."

Wyvern nodded.

Marty looked at Wyvern, "Could I really lose him? I mean, truly lose him?"

"It's a possibility. You were given the ability to see him as a ghost, for many reasons, Marty. Jeff's fate, though written, can be shaped, it's fluid, it's not... a certainty, until it happens, you understand?"

"He has free will."

"If you insist, it's such a loaded phrase these days," said Wyvern.

"So it wasn't an "accident" was it? My being a ghost, that Jeff can see me -- that wasn't an accident or a misunderstanding or a mistake, like you once told me it was, was it?"

" 'Course not, Marty. But I couldn't let you get above yourself, now could I?" Wyvern raised an eyebrow, then said seriously, "Jeff does need you, Marty, you are... you're two halves of the same soul - in a sense. He needs you, and you need him."

Marty nodded again, "I love him, he loves me. Holding him again, meant so much, Wyvern, I almost, almost let him... kept him in my arms too long."

Wyvern approached Marty, and touched his arm, gently, "You made him go back, Marty; you did well. I know it was difficult, I know part of you wanted to let him join you. I know that, Marty."

Marty nodded, "How could I think that for even a second?"

Wyvern stepped back, "The point is... you did make him go back. Twice, Marty. Once after he saved you from Sydney Crabbe, and once more when he died on the table. Marty, you did more than merely a duty as a ghost, you proved your friendship and love for him, you let what was best for Jeff over-ride your own feelings. Marty, you are growing up. I'm proud." Wyvern looked at him, and gently placed his hands on Marty's shoulders, "I'm proud, Marty."

Marty nodded.

* * *

The afternoon following his chest surgery, Anna Randall went to the hospital to see her son. She went to the intensive coronary care unit, and to the nurse's station there. Anna went to the desk and caught the nurse's attention. 

"Yes, May I help you? asked the nurse.

"I'm Anna Randall. My son was in surgery yesterday, the doctors told me I could see him today?"

"His name?"

"Jeff, Jeffrey Randall."

The nurse checked a chart, "Yes, you can see him. He might not react to you being there Mrs. Randall, he's on a heavy dose of painkillers and sedatives to help with the pain. But I'd like to encourage you to talk to him anyway. There's research which shows that it does help."

Anna nodded, "He's...he's all right, isn't he?"

"He's recovering nicely. But he did have major chest surgery. Sedation is normal treatment. It allows the body to heal itself and helps the patient avoid feeling pain. Go and see your son." The nurse gestured to one of the nursing aides passing the desk, "Take Mrs. Randall to Jeffrey Randall's room, Abby. He's in 104."

The aide nodded, and motioned for Anna to follow her, "There will be a lot of equipment around him, Mrs. Randall, but he is doing well. I assure you of that."

Anna nodded and followed the nurse's aide. The aide led her to a private room, off the ward. Anna took a deep breath, then entered the room.

Jeff lay in a hospital bed, with a blanket pulled up to his shoulders, a ventilator was helping him to breath and equipment and monitors surrounded the bed. Anna looked at the nurse's aide in shock, "A ventilator?"

"It's a precaution because of the sedation and other drugs. We should be able to remove it after the first twelve hours."

Anna nodded, then moved a chair close to her son's side and sat down. Anna cautiously took Jeff's hand, "Jeff? Jeff, it's mum. I'm here, I'm right here."

Anna leant in closer and stroked his hair with her other hand, "It's all right, Jeff. You're going to be fine. The doctors all say you're doing well, Jeff."

Marty appeared next to Jeff's bed, and saw Mrs. Randall there. "Mum! Mrs. Randall - Mum! He'll be all right, he will. I made sure of it." Marty found a chair on the other side of Jeff, and sat down.

Anna moved her hand from Jeff's hair, but continued to tightly hold his hand, "Oh, Jeff. I was so worried. So scared. First we lose Marty and now... I'm sorry, Jeff. The doctors tell me you'll be all right. Do you know how much you're loved, Jeff? I love you and Jeannie... Jeannie certainly cares for you. And Marty. Jeff, Marty cared very much for you. He'd be here with me if he could. I know that."

Marty looked up at Anna, then leaned closer, "I am here, Jeff. I'm right here."

Anna settled back in her seat, but continuing to hold Jeff's hand, and murmuring words of caring, love, and encouragement. Marty looked on for a few moments, then returned to Limbo.

* * *

The next morning, Anna Randall returned to her son's room at the hospital. She entered the room and saw that he was off the ventilator as the nurse's aide had promised her the day before. Anna sat next at Jeff's bedside, and carefully grasped his hand. "Jeff, I've been so worried, please wake up," she murmured, as she held his hand. 

Marty appeared next to Jeff , on his other side across from Mrs. Randall. "Hello Mrs. Randall-Mum, nice to see you again," he said quietly, looking at her, then he moved closer to Jeff and whispered in his ear, "You need to wake-up, Jeff, come on now."

Anna sat back in the chair next to Jeff and picked-up a magazine, leafing through it, but unable to concentrate enough to read anything. She put the magazine down again, then murmured to Jeff, "Jeff, maybe you should leave the detective business. We've already lost Marty, and I'm so scared, Jeff, so scared..." she reached out again and took his hand.

Marty looked at Anna, in surprise, hearing the pain in her voice, then he leaned down near Jeff and again whispered to him, "Wake up, Jeff."

Jeff stirred and woke up, groaning in pain.

Anna stood up, moving to his side, "Jeff? Jeff, are you awake?"

Jeff opened his eyes, and turned his head, "Mum?"

Anna nodded, a few tears in her eyes, "It's mum, Jeff. I'm here."

Jeff tried to push himself up in the bed, then groaned.

Marty looked at Jeff and at Anna, "Jeff, everything will be all right. You're much better now."

Anna shook her head, "Don't try to move, Jeff, I'll call for the doctor," she reached for the call button above the bed, then gently touched Jeff's hand, "Jeff..."

Jeff nodded, "What happened? The last thing I remember, Jeannie and I..." Jeff left off, his face losing all colour, "Jeannie? Where's Jeannie? Is she all right? Harry was going to kill all of us."

"Jeannie's fine. You were the only one that was hurt, Jeff. Jeannie would know more than I do about what happened, but she's fine. She should be here later today."

Jeff nodded, and just then the hospital room door opened and a doctor and nurse entered the room. Anna smiled at Jeff, "I should leave for now, Jeff, but I'll be back later, all right?"

Jeff nodded, as the doctor approached to talk to him, and Anna left the room.

* * *

Two weeks later, Jeff's hospital room 

Jeannie sat at Jeff's bedside, watching him sleep. He was finally sleeping peacefully, and naturally, without hospital sedatives. Jeff's recovery had been slow, he'd been on a ventilator - a precaution, the doctor's assured her, and heavily sedated whilst recovering from his chest surgery. But all that was behind them, and he was sleeping peacefully now.

Jeff awoke, and saw Jeannie at his side, "Hi, Jeannie," Jeff said, smiling.

Jeannie smiled back, then said, seriously, "Jeff, we need to talk."

Jeff looked at her, "What about, Jeannie? I'm okay. I'm going home tomorrow, Jeannie. It was close, mind you, but I am okay."

"Jeff! You died, all right? You've been avoiding talking about that since you first opened your eyes almost two weeks ago. But, you died - twice!"

"I know. The doctors explained that to me. So? I survived being shot, Jeannie."

Jeannie leaned forward and grabbed his hand. "Jeff - when you were shot, you... you kept talking to Marty! Not **about** him, **to** him! You **saw him**, didn't you?"

Jeff looked uncomfortable.

Jeannie squeezed Jeff's hand. "You saw him! Didn't you?"

Jeff nodded, "Yah, he was there. Probably because I nearly died, Jeannie."

Jeannie nodded, "I knew it. I thought it was more than a hallucination, Jeff. You seemed so sure. And coherent. And Deirdre did say that Maurice believed that he could see Sydney."

Jeff nodded, "It was... it was reassuring, Jeannie. He's all right, where ever he is now."

Jeannie took a deep breath, and let go of Jeff's hand, "I need to ask you one other thing, Jeff."

"What's that, Jeannie?"

"Why did you ask Marty to take you with him?"

Jeff froze, "I didn't!"

"Yes, you did, Jeff. Talk to me."

"I didn't!"

"You did!"

"Well, I didn't go with him, or we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

Jeannie glared at him, "Jeff, come on, now. I thought you had adjusted to Marty's death. And, I thought you had **recovered** from the Worthington case. Jeff, god, you can not... think, want... Jeff, help me understand."

"Jeannie! At the moment, I don't understand **what** you are talking about!"

"Why do you want to join Marty, Jeff?"

"I don't!"

"You said you wanted to go with him! For him to take you with him! For god's sake, Jeff!"

"THAT isn't what I want! I didn't say that, didn't want it! You're wrong, Jeannie."

"Jeff - I heard you ask Marty to take you with him!"

"I don't remember that! But I do remember a lot of pain, Jeannie. Incredible pain! I had a bullet in me chest, if you remember."

She looked at him, "You didn't want..."

"No! No! Anything I said, and I don't remember, **what** I said - it was because of that pain, Jeannie. That's all."

"Oh, Jeff," Jeannie rushed to him and hugged him. "Jeff, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It was so foolish of me, Jeff!"

Marty appeared in the room, and glared at the way Jeff was holding his fiancée.

"Jeannie, I'm tired, and my chest really hurts. Could you let me be, please?"

She moved back, "Do you need the doctor, Jeff?"

"No, I think if I rest, it will be fine. I'll call for a nurse if it gets worse."

Jeannie nodded, "Jeff, I'm sorry. You scared me so much. And... and you did die twice, and..." she began to cry.

"And I'm still here, Jeannie. Alive, but at the moment rather tired and sore. Let me rest."

She nodded, "Sure, Jeff, " then she walked out.

Marty looked at Jeff, "Jeff... What did you do to upset Jeannie?"

"She noticed me talking to you, after I was shot. I told her that I saw you because I nearly died."

Marty nodded.

"But what I don't understand, is that she said, that I asked you to take me with you. I don't remember that, Marty, I don't. And it's... it's not something that I **would** say."

Marty moved closer, and sat on the bed, next to Jeff. "Do you remember Limbo at all?"

"What?"

"You, you were with me. For a very short time, but you were. The first time, you saved me from Sydney Crabbe. He would have thrown me in the pit of oblivion. The second time..." Marty left off.

Jeff looked at Marty, confused, "No... What second time? And I saved you? How did I do that?"

"By chucking Sydney in it."

"I'm sorry, Marty. But I just don't remember."

Marty nodded, "It's probably better that you don't."

"Marty?"

"Jeff, it's all right, you're not meant to remember. I thought you might, because of seeing me all the time, but it is best that you don't."

Jeff looked at Marty, confused.

"Get some rest, Jeff. I'll see you, later." Marty disappeared.

Jeff looked at the empty space where his mate had been, and shook his head in confusion.

* * *

Marty returned to Limbo, his eyes sad, then looked at Wyvern, "He doesn't remember. He doesn't remember a thing, not even saving me from Sydney." 

Wyvern nodded sympathetically at Marty, "I told you."

Marty moved towards the shifting walls of Wyvern's room, looking off in the distance, then he said very quietly, almost to himself, "I thought there would be something."

Wyvern moved to Marty's side, and touched his arm, "Marty, he is better off not remembering anything."

Marty nodded, then turned, "Wyvern, what you told me. What you said... about... Jeff's time being limited. Was that the truth?"

Wyvern nodded, "Yes, everything I told you was true, Marty." Wyvern took Marty's arm, "But I have a story to tell you... it might make it easier for you to understand."

Marty nodded, again, sadly.

Wyvern took Marty's arm and the two walked off into one of the panels of his room, then disappeared.

******The End**


End file.
